Hallelujah
by vcbxnzm21
Summary: After losing Elliot, Daryl has never been the same. After losing Merle, he was changed. After losing Sophia, he vowed to find her. But what happens when he sees Elliot again and hears her voice for the very last time? Basically episode 2.5 and a bit after with my OC Elliot. Companion to 'A Week to Live' and 'An Angel Returns! Must read those first!


**AN: Read 'A Week to Live' and 'An Angel in the Darkness' before reading this otherwise you will be very confused! **

**Okay so basically instead of working on my other fics I decided to write this! Whoo! And actually I was gonna work on my Star Wars story and then I was on facebook and a Walking Dead post came up and I was like I should write another Walking Dead fic! So that's how this little gem came about. And actually it was only going to be like the last 1,000 words but then I was like 'Hey let's go back and do the whole seeing Merle and stuff part and throw Elliot in! Yay' So basically this what happens on Walking Dead need, lack of sleep, sugar, coffee, and Netflix. Yup. **

**Oh and the whole song thing at the end is when Elliot sings in 'An Angel in the Darkness' and it just kinda jumped worlds like how Daryl saying stuff did. Oh! And remember how Elliot had nightmares in 'An Angel in the Darkness'? Yeah this was one of them but she can't remember them so that's why it was never mentioned! **

**Well now that I have a super long note out of the way. Please enjoy and review! I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this one! **

-Hallelujah- 

Living life without Elliot was more of a living hell than the world ever was. I couldn't get her out of my mind. The way she talked, the way she looked, how strong she was, how caring she was, just everything about her. It seemed like everything around me reminded me of her. Would she like that? What would she say to this?

When Merle went missing and cut off his own damn hand I nearly lost it. Everyone who I had once cared about was now gone. I vowed to myself that I was no longer going to let anyone else have to go through the pain of losing someone who they cared so deeply about.

When Sophia was lost I did everything I could to save her. I wasn't letting that sweet girl get eaten by the living dead. There was no way I was letting that happen. I thought about Elliot less and less as I thought more and more about rescuing that girl.

I was riding on a horse from the farm on a ridge when I finally let my mind strayed back to Elliot. It was a ridge very much like this one where she was hurt and I got the chance to take care of her. She would have loved to see a place like this. She would have loved to meet the people who I was now with. She would have played with the two kids, gone hunting with me, help keep walkers at bay, everything that she did when she was alive and she would have loved every minute of it.

That's when I spotted it. I quickly shot the squirrel. My arrow pinned it against the tree. When I rode by I grabbed it and my arrow. I shoved it into my belt before continuing on.

It was only a few more moments before I saw something else. "Whoa," I said getting the horse to stop. At the bottom of the ridge sat a doll. I knew it had to be Sophia's. I jumped off the horse and tied it to a tree. I pulled my crossbow out before moving quickly down the ridge.

Once at the bottom I walked over to the doll and picked it up. It was definitely the one I had seen Sophia carrying around.

"Sophia!" I yelled. The only reply was my own echo. I waited for a few more moments before making my way back up the ridge.

I mounted the horse once again and took off. But I kept a sharp eye for anything else that might give me a hint about Sophia. I kept my eyes glued to the bottom of the ridge. I looked up when a couple of birds flew across the path in front of me.

"Whoa," I said calming the startled horse beneath me. I looked around and made sure that there was nothing else to scare the horse before continuing on.

I was so focused on the bottom of the ridge that even the hiss and movement startled me. The snake slid from beneath the leaves as the horse bucked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said trying to get back in control. Then it bucked me right off. I went falling down the ridge, just like Elliot had done so long ago. It wasn't long before something poked me in the side. I fell down where the water ran into the creek before finally coming to land at the bottom.

"Son of a bitch," I said gasping for air. Now I really knew how Elliot fell after her fall. That's when I noticed the arrow sticking up through my side. I gasped again as pain shot through me. I laid there for a few more moments until I finally felt like I could move.

I slowly crawled to the side of the creek where there was dry land. I kept hold of the arrow the entire time to make sure that it didn't end up hitting something vital. I unsheathed my knife and cut off the sleeves of my shirt. I tied the wet fabric together before tying it around where the arrow was. I went to put my knife back when I paused.

I traced over the place where I had carved her name into it. I quickly put it back before I could think too much about her. I looked up at the ridge in front of me. I had no fucking idea how the hell I was getting up that.

I grunted as I stood. I knew that I had to get out of here before I was left for dead. I grabbed a large branch that was about shoulder height. It would be useful in helping me up the ridge. Then I heard it.

There was a rustling in the bushes and I knew that it would only mean trouble. I waited a few moments to see if anything emerged. When nothing did I reached for my crossbow. When it wasn't there I started to panic. I looked around before realizing that I probably lost it in the fall. I quickly waded back into the water and started to look for my crossbow. I hoped that it hadn't been damaged in the fall.

It wasn't long before I found it. I reached down and pulled it up. I kept one hand on the stick and my bow and the other around the arrow in my side.

I quickly moved back to the side of the ridge. I knew that the climb was gonna be painful but I braced myself. I slid my bow onto my arm and used the stick to help push me upwards. I grunted and groaned quite a few times. It was almost damn near impossible to get anywhere.

I had made it up pretty far when I finally threw my stick away. I looked down at the creek below me. "You've done half. Stop being such a pussy," I told myself looking upwards once again.

I took a deep breath before reaching for the next branch. It wasn't good enough though. I lost my grip on it then I lost my grip on the other branch I was holding. I tumbled down to the bottom once again. This time I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes two people came into view.

"Why don't you pull that arrow out, dummy? You could bind your wound better," the first person said as he came into view.

"Merle?" I asked looking at my brother.

"He's right though Daryl. You need to bind your wound better," the second person said coming into view as well.

"Elliot?" I asked looking into her brown eyes. That's when I knew something wasn't right.

"What's going on here? You taking a siesta or something?" Merle asked looking down at me.

I frowned and said, "A shitty day, bro."

"Like me to get your pillow? Maybe rub your feet?" he mocked me.

"Screw you," I replied.

"Huh-uh. You're the one screwed from the looks of it. All them years I spent trying to make a man of you, this is what I get? Look at you. Lying in the dirt like a used rubber. You're gonna die out here, brother. And for what?"

"A girl," I gasped out. "They lost a little girl."I saw Elliot smile in affection at me. I knew that she approved of why I was in this condition.

"So you got a thing for little girls now?" Merle asked forcing me to focus on him again. I saw Elliot roll her eyes at him.

"Shut up," I replied wanting nothing more than to beat the shit outta him. "Ya' know I still love Elliot."

She smiled at me and said, "I love you too Daryl."

"I noticed you ain't out looking for old Merle no more," my brother said interrupting mine and Elliot's moment. I could tell that she was confused but I didn't have the strength at the moment to explain everything to her.

"Tried like hell to find you, bro," I said.

Merle let out a bark of laughter and said, "Like hell you did. You split, man. Lit out first chance you got."

I tried to think back to what he was talking about. "You lit out. All you had to do was wait. We went back for you. Rick and I, we did right by you," I explained.

"This the same Rick that cuffed me to the rooftop in the first place? Forced me to cut off my own hand? This him we're talking about here? You his bitch now?" my brother taunted me.

"I ain't nobody's bitch," I replied.

"You're a joke is what you are, playing errand boy to a bunch of pansy-asses, niggers and democrats. You're nothing but a freak to them. Redneck trash. That's all you are. They're laughing at you behind your back. You know that, don't you? I got a little news for you, son. One day they gonna scrape you off their heels like you was dogshit."

"Don't listen to him Daryl," Elliot said cutting him off. "He's just being his usual piece of shit self. I know that you mean so much more to them than that. Look at what you've done just for this little girl alone."

I started to close my eyes then.

"Hey," Merle said shaking me. "They ain't your kin, your blood. Hell, you had any damn nuts in that sack of yours, you'd go back there and shoot your pal Rick in the face for me. Now you listen to me." He grabbed my face and turned it towards him. "Ain't nobody ever gonna care about you except me, little brother. Nobody ever will." He patted my cheek as Elliot slapped him.

I watched as moved away and she bent down next to me. "I will always love you Daryl." She placed a kiss on my forehead and I sighed missing the way that her lips felt. "I know those people care about you as well. That's why you have to get up. You have to get back to them. If not for them or the little girl, then for me."

"Come on," Merle said patting my chest. "Get up on your feet before I have to kick your teeth in." He kicked at my let. "Let's go." He started shaking my boot.

That's when I really woke up to see the walker at my feet. I quickly kicked it to the side and reached for my cross bow. But the walker was too quick. I shoved a rock into its arm as it lunged for me. Then I grabbed onto its head and flipped it onto its back. We rolled for a few moments until I was able to stand. I hit it to the ground with a nearby stick before bashing his head in as well.

I then laid back down and pulled the arrow from my side. It was probably the most painful thing I had ever done. It was a struggle to get my bow loaded but I was able to shoot the second walker right before he got to me. I laid on the ground gasping for air.

Once I got my breath back I sat up. I walked over to where I could sit more up right. Once there I took off what was left of my button up. I balled it up and pressed it to where there was a hole in my side. I then tied the sleeves back around it.

"Son of a bitch was right," I muttered grabbing my crossbow.

I grabbed the squirrel from my belt and walked down to the creek. I straddled a log and took my knife out. I cleaned it off in the creek before cutting into my dinner. I ate the meat raw but it was nice to have something in my stomach once again.

I grabbed Sophia's doll from it had fallen. I then walked over to the two walkers that I had killed. I pulled out the shoe lace of one of them. I then cut off their ears. I wasn't quite sure why I was doing this but it felt right.

I took the four ears and strung them on the shoelace. I then hung that around my neck.

I looked at the ridge once again knowing that this time I was getting to the top.

I grabbed another walking stick and my bow and started the climb once again. How I ever did something like this with Elliot in my arms was beyond me at this point.

I was almost to the top when I threw the stick away again. I heard the sound of some giant bird overhead.

"Please, don't feed the birds," Elliot said from above me. I looked over my shoulder to see her and Merle walking to the side of the ridge.

"What's the matter, Darylina? That all you got in you? Throw away that purse and climb," Merle said. I grunted and started to move again.

"I liked it better when you was missing," I told him.

"Come on, don't be like that. I'm on your side," he replied.

I didn't believe him. "Yeah? Since when?" I asked.

"Hell, since the day you were born, baby brother. Somebody had to look after your worthless ass," he replied.

"You never took care of me," I said. "You talk a big game but you was never there. Hell, you ain't here now. Guess some things never change."

"Well, I'll tell you what, Me and Elliot are as real as your chupacabra."

I stared at him in disbelief knowing that he didn't believe what I saw. "I know what I saw," I told him and myself.

"And I'm sure them shrooms you ate had nothing to do with it, right?" he retorted.

"You'd best shut the hell up," I told him reaching for where he was standing.

"Or what? You're gonna come up here and shut my mouth for me? Well, come on and do it then, if you think you're man enough." He let out a bark of laughter then. "Hey, kick off them damn high heels and climb, son. You know what? If I were you I'd take a pause for the cause, brother. 'Cause I just don't think you're gonna make it to the top." He laughed again.

By this point I was pissed off. I pushed through all the pain that I was feeling and continued to climb.

"Come on. Come on, little brother. Grab your friend Rick's hand," Merle said reaching his hand out.

I went to grab it but all I grabbed was dirt and grass. I had finally reached the top. I pulled myself up and stood. I looked around for my brother. "Yeah, you'd better run!" I yelled at the trees.

"I'm so proud of you Daryl," Elliot said with a smile. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her as close to me as possible. I felt her kiss my temple and I sighed into the small touch.

"I missed you Elliot," I said into her neck. I took a deep breath missing the way that she had smelt.

"I miss you too," she replied gripping me tighter. All too soon though, she let go of me. "I knew you had it in you. You were always so strong. You could make it through anything. And that's why those people need you."

And with that she vanished.

The walk back to the farm was long and unforgiving. There were a few times that I just wanted to stop and give up. That's when Elliot would appear and tell me to keep going, so I did. I finally emerged into from the tree line into a field. I could see the farmhouse in the distance I knew that I was close. I continued to walk towards the house.

That's when I noticed Rick, Shane, T-dog, and Glenn running full speed towards me. I continued to drag my bow behind me and looked down. Once they reached me they all paused. Rick had that damn gun pointed at me again.

"Is that Daryl?" Glenn asked.

I looked at all of them before looking right at Rick. "That's the third time you've pointed that thing at my head. You gonna pull the trigger or what?" I asked the sheriff.

The sound of gun went off. There was a burning on the left side of my head and I went down to the ground.

"No!" I could hear Rick yell. "No! No!"

I reached up a brushed at where I had been shot.

Rick and Shane hauled me to my feet as I said, "I was kidding."

That's when I blacked out for the second time.

When I woke up Hershel was cleaning my arrow wound and Maggie was pressing a cloth to my bullet wound. I took the cloth from her and she left the room without a word.

"Daryl," Rick said coming into the room followed by Shane. I looked at him as he spread a map in front of me. "Where did you find Sophia's doll?"

"I found it washed up on the creek bed right there," I said pointing to the creek. "She must have dropped it crossing there somewhere."

"Cuts the grid almost in half," Rick said.

"Yeah, you're welcome," I replied looking down at the hole in my side.

"How's he looking?" Rick asked.

"I had no idea we'd be going through the antibiotics so quickly," the older man replied. "Any idea what happened to my horse?"

I watched him move around the room as I said, "Yeah, the one who almost killed me? If it's smart, it left the country."

"We call that one Nelly, as in nervous Nelly. I could have told you she'd throw you if you'd bothered to ask," he replied. "It's a wonder you people have survived this long."

I really wanted to tell the bastard off about how many people we had lost. How many loved ones died but I kept my mouth shut seeing as I was probably in no condition to say anything right now.

It wasn't until that night that anyone came to visit me.

Carol slowly opened the door and walked in. I pulled the sheet up over my bare chest. The only other person who had seen my scars had been Elliot and that wasn't about to change.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she set a try of food down on the table next to my bed.

"Bout as good as I look," I replied trying to get into a more comfortable position.

She was silent for a moment. "I brought you some dinner. You must be starving."

I looked over my shoulder at what was on the tray. I thought back to the raw squirrel that I had earlier. The food looked good but I only turned back over not wanting to eat.

She gave me a small smile before leaning over and giving my temple a kiss. I flinched not only in slight pain but also because that was the last place Elliot kissed me before disappearing today. "Watch out, I got stitches," I said as my lame excuse. No one knew about Elliot and I planned to keep it that way.

"You need to know something. You did more for my little girl today than her own daddy ever did in his whole life," Carol to me.

"I didn't do anything Rick or Shane wouldn't have done," I told her turning back over.

"I know," she replied. "You're every bit as good as them. Every bit."

I curled up under the blankets and thought about what she had said. I mixed that with what Elliot had told me today.

I fell asleep think about it.

The next few days were rough. I wasn't allowed to do shit and Carol was always trying to take care of me. I hated it. I wanted Elliot to be the one to take care of me. I just wanted Elliot back.

I was laying in bed when I heard it. The faint sound of someone strumming a guitar.

"Are ya' playing that damn thing again Glenn?" I yelled to the closed door of my room. I waited for a response. "Glenn!"

"What?" he asked poking his head in to look at me.

"Are ya' playing that stupid guitar again?" I growled at him looking over my shoulder.

He held his hands up and said, "No. No one's playing the guitar."

But I could still hear it the sound of a guitar. Then there was singing. "_I've heard there was a secret chord, that David played, and it pleased the Lord. But you don't really care for music, do you? It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth the minor fall, the major lift, the baffled king composing Hallelujah. Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah." _

"That's impossible," I breathed out looking around the room. "That's fucking impossible!" I knew that I had seen her the other day but I was going crazy because Merle had two hands then.

_"Your faith was strong but you needed proof. You saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you. She tied you to a kitchen chair. She broke your throne, she cut your hair, and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah. Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah." _

That sounded exactly like how Elliot would sound. That was her voice. I briefly heard Glenn call for Carol but I ignored him.

I knew that it had to be her. No one else could have a voice like that.

_"Maybe I've been here before. I know this room, I've walked this floor, I used to live alone before I knew you. I've seen your flag on the marble arch, love is not a victory march. It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah. Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah." _

I could feel myself being drawn into her voice, being drawn into something that was…unreal. I knew that it was probably just the pain medication kicking in and giving me hallucinations but it seemed so real. Just like when I had seen her when I had fell.

_"There was a time you'd let me know, what's real and going on below, but now you never show it to me do you? Remember when I moved in you? The holy dark was moving too, and every breath we drew was hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah." _

Tears slowly came to my eyes as I listened. I had only heard Elliot sing once but I knew that this was her. Something inside of me told me it was my lost girlfriend. The one who was like an angel.

_"Maybe there's a God above, and all I ever learned from love was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you. It's not a cry you can hear at night, it's not somebody who's seen the light, it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah. Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah._"

I felt a lone tear make its way down my cheek. That song was the most beautiful thing that I had ever heard.

"Daryl?" a soft voice asked from the doorway. I looked over to see Carol standing there. I wiped my eyes and looked away from her. "Daryl," she said again. I heard her walk into my room but I refused to look at her. "Are you in pain?"

"No," I grunted out laying back down.

She placed a hand on my arm and said, "No one was playing the guitar Daryl."

I pulled away from her hand. "I know what I heard," I snapped at her. "There was guitar and singin' but it was from someone who… never mind."

"Daryl who was singing?"

"It was no one. I didn't hear anything," I told her my voice coming out as a softer tone.

"It was Elliot wasn't it?" Carol asked quietly.

My eyes snapped to her. "How do ya' know that name?" I asked sitting up slightly.

Carol blushed and said, "When you first came to camp you and Merle would argue. You mentioned that name. And then when Rick and Shane first brought you in you were muttering it. You were asking for her."

I laid back down and buried myself in the sheets. The room was silent for a while.

"Who was she?" Carol asked.

I looked back at her. "No one," I said gruffly.

Carol was silent. I could almost see her thinking. "She was your girlfriend wasn't she?"

I stiffened. Elliot and I never actually got around to saying if we were boyfriend and girlfriend. We knew that we loved each other. "Lovers," I said not looking at the woman. "We were lovers. She got bit though. Had to kill her."

Carol put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry Daryl. No one should have to go through that," she said quietly.

Without another word she got up and left.

I waited to see if anyone else would come in but no one did. I waited to see if Elliot would show up like when I was at the ridge but she never came. I knew that this time she was really gone. Gone forever.

After those days I never heard another voice so beautiful or saw the woman I loved again.

**AN: So for some reason I really like this fic but I hate the ending but I couldn't think of anything better. Anywho please review! Thanks much! **

**And this is staying as a one-shot so please do not ask me to continue it! If you want to ready more about Elliot or are super confused my this fic go read 'A Week to Live', 'An Angel in the Darkness', and 'An Angel Returns'. After reading those you should be un-confused...if that's even a word! **


End file.
